10 Songs On MisaxMisa's iPod
by MisaxMisa
Summary: 10 song drabble challenge! Check it out and give it a go yourself :


**A/N: Found this on TealEyedBeing's stories and thought I'd give it a go myself **

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**I've decided Ichigo is the character that will always be the subject or some part of each drabble.**

When It Rains – Paramore

The clouds over head are getting thicker. Something is happening outside of this inner world that I can't change. When it rain's I know he's having a bad day. Or a bad week. Or even a bad month. But he knows he can talk to me about it. I'm an outsider, a knew voice to those he had to talk to everyday. Even those in the Soul Society can't help him. He needs to get stronger, but how can you do that when you're already stronger than all your friends around you?

He's given up now. He doesn't even go outside and see the sun anymore. He's living inside a shell to hide from his friends and even me. But King, I'll help you. We'll find an ending to stop the rain, and you WILL see the sun again.

Boulevard Of Broken Dreams - Green Day

I wake up, drowning in my own sweat and my heart racing. I was having this dream over and over again. Everyone around me was gone and I didn't know where they were, they had left me without so much as a good bye. I walked the empty streets, even random pedestrians were gone. I was alone in Karakura town and I just wanted someone out there to find me.

"Hey King?" I jumped as my inner hollow spoke up.

"What?"

"You'll never be alone, I'm your shadow. I'll always walk beside you."

I smiled and closed my eyes, entering my inner world.

"Thanks." I said, kissing my boyfriend sweetly on the lips.

Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne

"Bye Orihime." Ichigo hung up the phone and lay back on his bed, sighing with relief.

"Hey King?"

Ichigo groaned, "Wadaya want horse?" Ichigo asked, entering his inner world and coming face to face with his inner hollow.

"I don't like you're girlfriend."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not sure I like her that much either."

"I think you need a new one."

"Yeah like who?"

"I could be your girlfriend."

"Wha huh?"

The hollow grinned and jumped on Ichigo before he had a chance to do anything else and pulled him into a deep kiss.

When he was done, he leaned back and grinned again.

Ichigo, who was breathless, only managed to say one thing.

"I think you need to lay off the Avril Lavigne?"

Ego – The Saturdays

Did he think he was some kind of superstar or something? Don't need me? Tch.

"You wanna end what we got Ichigo? I'm the reason your stronger than everyone else!"

You want rid of me but, when there's no one left, when everyone's sick of your attitude and big headedness, you know you're gonna come back to me. If you think you can do this solo and keep your friends then you're wrong.

"I think you need to have a sit down with your ego."

Dumbass.

Love Stoned – Justin Timberlake

"Hey horse…"

"Uhuh?"

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked, peering closely at the albino on his bed.

"Ain't nuthin' wrong with me King."

"There is…you look…you look stoned. Have you been getting stoned?!" Ichigo said, his voice rising with every word.

"Nah King, I don't need that shit."

"Then why are you so chilled? It's freaky."

"I dunno, I've just been staring at you work…"

Ichigo sweat dropped.

"You're watching me?"

"Uhuh. I think…"

"What?"

"I think I'm love stoned."

Ichigo picked up his text book at flung it at him. "Shut up."

Bad Romance – Lady GaGa

Ichigo looked up at the albino perched on his bed, bopping up and down, listening to Ichigo's Ipod.

"What the hell are you listening too?" He couldn't remember anything being on there that would be classed as…bouncy.

When the boy didn't answer Ichigo got up and hit him upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" The boy yelled, affronted.

You ignored me. What are you listening to."

"The albino's face lit up. "Lady GaGa."

"Oh…wait, Lady GaGa on my Ipod? You put that shit on my Ipod?"

"She isn't shit."

Ichigo swiped the Ipod from his hands. "You're never touching my stuff again."

Dance Inside – The All-American Rejects

The beat inside the club was hurting his ears, but his friends insisted he stayed anyway.

"It's not that often we're in the world of the living anymore Ichigo!" Rukia yelled over the noise.

"Here, have a drink and dance!" Rangiku cried, shoving a glass of god knows what and twirling off to dance with the group.

"Do as she says Ichigo!" Rukia replied before following her.

Ichigo scowled, "Trust me, I'm dancing inside," he mumbled, following them over.

Little did they know it was true. Shirosaki was bopping around in the inner world, having the time of his life.

For What It's Worth – Amber Pacific

"I think you should lighten up a little Ichigo," Renji said one day, making Ichigo look up from the book he was reading. "For what it's worth, we all know you can let go and have a good time."

"For what it's worth Renji, I don't give a shit." Ichigo replied, looking back at his book and ignoring the redhead.

Light With A Sharpened Edge – The Used

An explosion of orange hair and white reiatsu, that turned to black as a white mask appeared over his face. He wanted to be free of the torment of sin that was his inner hollow that marked the birth of change he could never correct. He couldn't let the insane part of his soul take over an destroy him. He knew in his heart that everybody dies, but he wouldn't go that way. He had to bury the wreckage that was that part of his soul. He looked down at his attire and sighed

'This isn't me, the old me anyway…but if that's the case, then who am I now?'

Where We Belong – Lostprophets

Everyone seems to know exactly where they belong. Orihime, Uryu and Chad belong in the world of the living. Rukia, Renji and the others in the Soul Society and the Vizoreds…well, I dunno where the Vizoreds go, but that's besides the point. THEY know where they belong. But me?

I'm human, because technically, I've yet to die, even though that demented shop keeper cut my chain of fate. And I'm a substitute soul reaper thanks to Rukia and the need to save my family and friends. And now, because of formerly mention crazed shop keeper, I'm a vizored. So personally, I don't know…

Fuck it, my life is so screwed.

**A/N: You know, I'd considered doing ShiroIchi, but I thought I'd leave it open as just Ichigo…but that was pointless seeing as how most, if not all of the drabbles, contain Shirosaki and Ichigo…oh well :3**

**Some of them are more connected to the lyrics, others are just inspired by the title. And they're all of varying lengths as you can see, due to the abundance or lack of ideas. I hope none of them were too bad though :)**


End file.
